


Gary Goodspeed x Non-Binary!Reader

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: You are the only one who changes your clothes everyday while everyone wore the same thing, Avocato and Quinn don’t understand why but Gary likes it. But your not so sure of yourself.





	Gary Goodspeed x Non-Binary!Reader

“Cora, Its 8 AM, it is time to get up” You groaned and hid your face into your pillow, H.U.E turned on the lights hoping to get you out of bed but you just covered your head with the blankets “Cora if you do not get up I will be force to throw you out of the bed” You shot up “No! No! I’m up!” You tumbled out of bed, your blanket wrapped around your leg. You shake your leg, flinging the blanket off and walked over to your closet. “Hm, what should I wear today?” you moved yours clothes trying to find the best outfit, you weren’t sure what you felt like today, kinda both female and male today. “May I suggest your new overalls?” You grinned “You’re a genius H.U.E!” You grabbed the overalls from your closet. You looked for a shirt to go with it, a black long sleeve shirt with the earth printed on it caught your eye, you grabbed that and began to change. “Who else is up H.U.E?” “Everyone is up but Mooncake” You slipped on some F/C socks. You slid out of your room almost running into a wall. You brushed yourself off and walked to the kitchen.

You walked into the kitchen, the smell of coffee and burnt pancakes “Ok who let Gary cook?” Quinn chuckled “Hey! My cooking is amazing!” “Yeah sure” You picked up the burnt pancake, you loved your boyfriend but his cooking sucked “Yup amazing” You placed it back down and grabbed some bread to make toast. “New outfit Cora?” Quinn asked, you grinned happy that someone noticed “Yeah! I saw these overalls at a little shop on that planet we stopped at last week!” You placed the slices of bread in the toaster, pushing the lever down. Avocato glanced over at you has he was looking at some files “I don’t understand why you change everyday” You raised a brow at him “What do you mean?” He looked back at the files “What I mean is, why do you waste time and money for new clothes, one outfit it good enough in my opinion. Just wash it when it get dirty” Quinn hummed “I do agree with Avocato, don’t we have more important things to worry about then clothes? Like the breach?”

You slumped against the counter, you understand that the breach is more important but you wanted to comfortable. There are days were you wanted to be more feminine, there were days where you wanted to be more masculine and there were even days where you wanted to be both. It can be confusing to others and even your self but it was a part of you. “And why do you wear both men’s and women’s clothes?” Avocato asked “Their Non-Binary” Gary responded with his mouth full of pancakes, Avocato raised a brow “And that means?” Gary swallowed his food “It means their kind of both? Like one day they feel like a girl and the next they feel like a boy” Avocato sipped his coffee “I don’t understand your human genders.” Your toast popped up, you grabbed the slices and munched on them.

“I didn’t know it bothered you guys so much” You stated sadly. They didn’t seem to be bothered when you first started doing it, you didn’t want to hide yourself anymore and Gary accepted you with open arms, Quinn and Avocato didn’t question it but they seemed to be weird about it. You finished your toast and brushed the crumbs off yourself. “If you need me I’ll be in the training room” “Cora wait-“ You walked out the room before Gary could finished. Gary turned to his friends glaring at them “Nice going guys” Avocato flattened his ears as he realized that he upset you. “I didn’t mean anything by it! It’s just weird for me!” Gary stood up, not finishing his meal “You could at least try to understand them” He walked away leaving Quinn and Avocato in guilt.

You punched the bag hoping to lose some steam, you knew they didn’t mean it but it still upset you, you hope they were more understanding then the people on earth. Gary peaked into the room “Heyyy angel, how you doing?” You stopped your punches and turned towards him “As good as I’ll every be” Gary gave you a sad looked and walked towards you. You looked away, feeling tears in your eyes. You should not be bothered by this. Gary grabbed your hands, smiling at how small they were in his. “What do you feel like today Cora?” You thought for a moment and shrugged “Okay then, let’s just go do some rad cuddling” You laughed and nodded, following him to the couch.

Gary flopped on the couch laying on his back, he grinned and opened his arms beckoning you to come cuddle, you laid yourself on top of him tangling your legs together. Gary played with your H/C hair smiling softly. “You know I’ll love you no matter how you identify yourself right?” You raised your head to his “Really?” He laughed “Of course! You’ll still be awesome! Not as awesome as me but still!” You laughed and kissed his forehead “How did I end up with you?” Gary looked at you like you just offended his father “Uh duh! It’s because I’m amazing and incredibly sexy!” He sat up and posed, sticking out his lips. You giggled “Yup sexy” Gary grinned seeing that he was able to make you happy again “I like it when you change, it’s like a game ‘What will Cora wear today and how cute will they look’.” You smiled and cuddled into his chest. You were the ray of sunshine to the whole team, they needed you. You were there when Avocato couldn’t save son, you told him your childhood stories making him chuckle. You comforted Quinn when she found out it was her fault that the breach happened. They needed you.

The next day you woke up and went to your closet, a pink sweatshirt that said rebel on it caught your eye, you grabbed that and a pair of black leggings. You changed and walked to the kitchen, Quinn and Avocato sat at the table eating eggs and burnt bacon. You walked over to Gary who was at the stove cooking “Hey handsome.” Gary looked at you and grinned, pecking your lips “Morning beautiful!” You smiled and grabbed a plate, Gary placed eggs and bacon on your plate and turned off the stove. You walked over and sat next to Quinn, she looked at you as he swallowed her food “You look very pretty today Cora” Avocato nodded, mouth full of food. You smiled and dug into your plate. Avocato swallowed his food and looked at you “Look, Cora. I didn’t mean anything I said, I don’t want to make any excuses but my mind has been on my son and nothing else” “I’m sorry too, I’ve been to worried about this breach I haven’t thought about how my friends feel” You smiled and gave her a side hug “Its alright I understand” the both smiled and went back to their food.

Gary sat down next to Avocato with his own plate and began to eat “So what are we doing today? Fighting baddies?” Gary asked mouth full of food “Gary please don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s uncool” Gary looked at you offended “I am always cool! I am the king of co-“ Gary began to choke on a piece of food, Avocato sighed and hit his back making him spit it out. You chuckled “Why do I love you again?” Gary coughed “Cause I’m cool?” You hummed “Ok Mr. I choked on my food cause I won’t listen to anyone” Quinn and Avocato snickered.


End file.
